Does that answer your question?
by Jayno
Summary: <html><head></head>What happens after they kiss?</html>
1. After a kiss

I rewatched one of my favourite movies Pitch Perfect this week. That combined with the fact that there will be a Pitch Perfect 2 pushed me into writing this little number. I don't own anything to do with the movie. I am not American hence my British spellling. But then I am not British either. Hmmmm. Enjoy.

With Bumper having abandoned the Treble Makers and Aubrey having removed the proverbial stick from out of her ass the two Barden University based groups decided to go out for a few drinks together when they returned to College to celebrate the Bellas win and Trebles second place or as Benji called it "second winning."

Finishing her conversation with her Father and Step Monster Beca turned back to face the Bellas and Trebles. She turned her head left and right scanning the familiar faces looking for one in particular. She smiled when she saw Jesse talking animatedly with Benji and Donald. Turning his head he saw Beca looking at him. Patting Benji on the shoulder he then walked towards her his eyes never leaving hers.

"So you watched The Breakfast Club?"

She shrugged "I may have. I also may have cried while I did or didn't watch it."

Smiling down at her he ran has hands down her arms and held her hands in his. "See the movication is working. We must continue."

'Nerd." She smiled.

"Weirdo." He whispered back. He frowned. "I'm a nerd, you're a weirdo. The perfect match."

"Oh god." She dropped her head and shook it.

"Hey you were the one you serenaded me infront of the whole aca-audience. It was aca-mazing. I almost aca-cried."

Her head snapped upwards "Please stop saying aca all the time."

He turned his head away dramatically. "I don't know if I can. I mean it sums up my aca-feelings perfectly." He turned his head to look at her. "Maybe I could be persuaded. Beca do you know anyone who could presuade me?"

Beca giggled. "You're an idiot."

He nodded "Yes I am and you like me anyway. You like me, you like me." He sang.

"Unless you want me to unlike you you should stop that."

"You couldn't unlike me if you tried."

"It's true I couldn't"

Jesse stared at her and a huge smile grew on his face.

"Did you bring any movies with you?"

"Pfft did John Williams score Schindler's list?"

She looked at him confused.

Stepping forward he helped her out. "Yes Jesse he did."

"Yes Jesse he did." She replied.

"Great, so tonight?"

Beca shook her head. "Let's go now."

"You sure?"

"Uh-huh." She took a deep breath. "I just want to spend time with you. I don't what to shut you out anymore." She bit her lip. Jesse could tell that had been hard for her to say.

"In that case Million dollar baby it would be my pleasure."

They smiled brightly at each other.

"Okay. I'll just." She jerked her head towards the Bellas.

"Nice lip action Beca." Fat Amy complimented as Beca reached the Bellas.

"Uh thanks." She placed her hands in her pockets and swung back and forth on her heels. "So I am going to hang out with Jesse tonight."

The Bellas smiled and told her to have a good night.

Except Fat Amy. "Get some!" She yelled way too loud.

Rolling her eyes Beca walked away. "Thanks ladies."

As she walked closer to Jesse he held his hand out for her.

"All good?"

"Uh huh." She nodded.

Walking out of the Lincoln Centre they turned right and headed to the Drake hotel where both of the Barden University groups were staying.

"You guys were really good Jesse."

"I know." He laughed. "Thank you. You mix was amazing." He stopped and turned to face her. "You were amazing."

She blushed and lowered her eyes.

Silently they walked hand in hand with each step getting them closer to the next movication.

"I didn't know Benji could sing like that."

"I did. I was shocked when he didn't get in. When Bumper left I knew that Benji just had to get a chance ya know?"

She looked up at him. _How had I not noticed how swweet he was before? _She of course had always known he was sweet but was only now realising just how much.

"So what movies did you bring with you?"

"Weeeeelll. High Fidelity, great music, it's about a guy who works in a music store. Moulin Rogue, it's set in Paris in the 1800's and has great remakes of established songs."

Beca couldn't help but smile at the excitement in his voice.

"Oh and Iron Man cos it rocks."

She laughed.

"And last but certainly not least Reservoir Dogs, great music and it's Quentin Tarantino so you know it's good."

"Yeah totally." Beca agreed having no idea what he just said.

"You have no idea what I said did you?"

"Something about a reservoir full of dogs?"

Jesse laughed. "It's a movie called Reservoir Dogs."

Beca shrugged. "Same thing."

Smiling he shook his head. "Whatever you say."

"Huh. I like that; whatever I say." She bumped his shoulder.

"Oh no no no that was not a blanket statement."

"We'll see."

A minute or so later they were walking into the foyer of The Drake Hotel.

"Hey can we swing by my room so I can change into something more comfortable?" Beca cringed when she realised how that sounded.

If Jesse noticed the uninteded sexual innuendo he didn't show it. "Yeah sure."

Arriving outside Beca's door she pulled the swipe card out of her pocket and opened the door. They were there less than 5 minutes. Beca changed into her favourite pair of black jeans and black long sleeved shirt with a red opened button down over the top. Grabbing her bag that contained her laptop and cell phone she was ready to go.

Two floors up they walked towards Jesse's room. As they stpped into the room Beca couldn't help but notice that there was only one bed.

"How come you're not sharing?"

"Oh there were two single rooms available so we all played paper scissors rock until only two people remained. I was one of them." He smile smugly, very proud of himself.

"Wow. How very mature of you."

"I know right." Jesse moved and began to set up his laptop. Beca just stood and watched him. She felt like kicking herself for pushing him away. No more she promised.

"Beca."

She looked up and saw that he was lying on the bed waiting for her.

"Come on." He patted the space on the oter side of the laptop.

Removing her shoes she walked towards the bed and sat on the otherside of the laptop in her usual movication spot.

"I picked High Fidelity. Figured you'd enjoy it the most."

"Kay."

Popping it into his laptop he pressed play and sank into the pillows behind him. As the movie began Beca found that she couldn't get comfortable. She wriggled and shuffled, huffing every so often.

Leaning forward Jesse paused the movie. "Ok. What's wrong?"

"I can't get comfortable." She groaned in frustration.

"Do you want another pillow?"

She shook her head. "Do you think." She cleared her throat. "Do you think that maybe you could come and sit next to me?" She said the last few words at a volume barely above a whisper.

He smiled at her. "I'd love to."

Jumping off the bed he walked around to the other side. Sitting down he shuffled closer to her.

"Hey." He whispered once his shoulder touched hers.

"Hi." She smiled brigtly at him. Leaning forward she grabbed the laptop, changed the angle on it slightly and pressed play. As she sat back and got herself comfortable she reached over, grabbed Jesse's hand and placed there intertwined fingers on her leg.

Jesse looked down at their joined hands and smiled. :Leaning towards her he whispered in her ear. "The main character likes music even more then you do."

Turning her head she looked up at him. "That's not possible." Taking a moment she realised how close their faces were, she could feel his breath on her faces.

He was pretty sure that his heart was beating abnormally face. Maybe he was having a heart attack? He couldn't think of a better way to die. Leaning closer he pressed his lips to hers. Removing his hand from hers he sunk his fingers into her hair.

Humming happily Beca pushed herself closer, she needed to be closer.

Kissing her was amazing. He'd wanted to do this for such a long time. Flicking his tongue out to run along her lips he groaned as her lips parted and her tongue touched his own. The kiss continued, their tongues dancing against each other.

Jesse's lungs began to constrict, screaming out for air. He pulled away from her but not too far away. Smiling he brushed a loose strand of hair from her face. "You've done that before haven't you?"

"Only with Luke." She replied nonchalantly.

His eyes narrowed. "That's not even funny."

"Oh come on. It's a little funny." Her big beautiful eyes blinked up at him.

"Okay maybe a little funny."

"Knew it." She whispered.

"I missed you." He confessed. Shortly after said confession he realised what he had said and started to internally freak out. What if it was too much too soon? what if she freaked and ran again? He looked at her, her face unreadable. He opened his mouth to brush off the comment but was interrupted.

"I missed you too."

He didn't reply, instead opting to briefly place his lips to hers. "Acapella boy kisses Accaplla girl." He whispered against her lips.

Beca pulled back slightly. "If you ever want to kiss Acapella girl again you'll stop saying that."

Jesse pretended to think for a moment.

Beca punched him on the leg.

"Ow ow. Okay, okay." He rubbed his leg. "Violent much. You're lucky that you're pretty." He smiled and kissed her head.

Rolling her eys she snuggled closer to him.

Just as John Cusack stood out in the rain at the payphone Jesse turned to look at Beca only to discover that she was asleep. Using his foot he closed his laptop before reaching and turning on the bedside lamp. The room was bathed in a soft light that made Beca look even more beautiful than usual. Carefully, trying not to wake her he shimmied left to try and remove himself from the arm that was slung over his stomach. He must have jostled the bed a little.

"Where goin?" A sleepy voice asked.

"Bathroom. I didn't mean to wake you."

She looked up at him. "Sokay." Shaking her head she pressed her arms into the matress and sat herself against the wall. "I missed the ending."

Jesse chuckled. "You always miss the ending." Not wating for a response he turned and walked into the bathroom.

Resting her head on the wall she closed her eyes, _So much has happened this year. Joining the Bellas, leaving the Bellas, re-joining the Bellas, playing my music at the radio station and Jesse._ She smiled; he was the best thing that had happened. She knew that now. No, she always knew but now she admitted it.

"What are you smiling about?"

Opening her eyes she looked at him. "You."

Jesse frowned and filted his head. "What about me?"

"Just how happy I am to be here. To have met you."

"Wow. Way to break a stereo type." He grinned. "The feeling is very much mutual by the way."

They smiled at each other like idiots but neither one seemed to mind. Beca broke the silence.

"So are you coming to bed or what?"

Jesse gasped in mock shock. "Beca Mitchell! Who do you think I am? I am not that kind of girl."

Beca couldn't help but laugh. After the laughter subsided she got under the covers. "I am just going to lie here and go to sleep. You can either join me or sleep standing up."

'Tough decision." Removing his shoes and socks he slid between the sheets and turned the light off. "No trying to get fresh young lady."

"Oh my god." She whispered not believing what he was saying. Turning to look at Jesse she noticed that he was right in front of her. His brown eyes were bright.

"Too close?"

She shook her head. "Perfect."

"Good." He kissed her sweetly on the lips.

She shuffled closer placing her head on his chest.

A little while later Jesse began to run his fingers up and down her armr singing Don't you forget about me from The Breakfast Club.

Beca smiled into his chest. Yeah they were going to be just fine.

I hope you like it. Please review.


	2. Their tree

Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and read this story thus far. I don't own Pitch Perfect. If I did I would have made Pitch Perfect 2 already. Please review and let me know what you think.

Legs folded she sat on the grass underneath the tree that Jesse had deemed as theirs. Placing her head phones over her ears she turned the music up. It pulsed through her body washing away the stress of her first year at Barden like a balm healing her. She knew that it sounded ridiculous but that was how music made her feel. Happy with the down beat that she had added she saved the mix and closed her laptop. Just as she removed the head phones she heard someone shout her name.

"Becaaaw!" There were a few seconds of silence. "Becaw!" She shook her head knowing exactly who is was. Trapsing across the lawn with satchel and a paper bag in hand was Jesse. It had been two weeks since they had kissed. Now that ICCA's were over they spent as much time together as they could and strangely enough Beca didn't seem to mind. She liked it in fact.

"Hey." He smiled down at her before sitting next to her.

"Hi. I'm not a bird by the way."

He frowned at her.

Rolling her eyes she explained. "Becaw."

He laughed. "Sorry but hearing Becaw saying Becaw has literally made my day."

"I thought spending time with me would make your day?" She asked in faux innocence.

"It would be a close second." He nodded solemnly.

Beca punched his shoulder.

"Wow you are really are making a habit of that." He rubbed his arm.

Beca shrugged. "It's like an addiction."

Slowly he shifted forward so his face was right in front of her. "You're my addiction."

Beca leaned even closer. 'You're sooo cheesy babe." She froze. She'd never called him that before.

"Babe huh. Can I call you snookems?"

"No."

"Honey bunny?"

She frowned. "No way."

"My boo?"

"Really?"

Jesse sighed. "Well I guess we are back to Becaw."

Looking over at Jesse she couldn't help but smile. "What's in the paper bag?"

"Well." He opened it and began to rummage. "Reeses pieces, Pringles." He continued to scour the contents of the bag. "Hershey bars and juice pouches." He handed her one.

"How are you not fat?"

Jesse shrugged. "I have a high metabolism."

"All that food will catch up with you ya know."

Ripping open the Hersheys wrapper he took a huge bite. "Not gonna happen."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." She sing songed. "So what's the point of all this food anyway? Moving away from your usual choice of popcorn for movication?" She smiled wickedly.

"Nope." He popped the p. "No movication tonight." He threw a joice pouch at her.

Beca gasped in mock horror and then opened her juice pouch.

"Tonight I am going to take you on a date." He smiled enthusiastically.

"Why?"

"Because I want to." He replied as though it was the most obvious answer in the world.

She stared at him clearly still confused.

"Look Beca." He turned to face her. "We have been seeing each other for two weeks now. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't take you out on a date every once and a while?"

"Ah you'd be every other guy I never dated."

Jesse was shocked. "Seriously."

She nodded.

"What kind of guys did you date?"

"Brooding ones."

Jesse pouted. "I can be brooding."

"No you can't. That's one of the many things I like about you."

"Really." Scooting closer he batted his eyelashes at her. "What else do you like about me?"

She couldn't stop the giggle that escapoed her lips. "So about this date."

Jesse pulled back. "Oh I see how it is. No, no it's okay. I'll be okay." Clearing his throat he decided to answer her question. "There's this amazing pizza place that does authentic pizza..."

Beca stopped listening and just watched as his face light up. His eyes widened and his arms gestured wildly. A few minutes later Becas noticed he was staring at her.

"Beca?"

She shook her head. "Sorry I was just."

"Staring. I get it." He ran hos had down his chest. "I mean I'd stare at me too."

She rolled her eyes. "So what time is this date thing taking palce?"

"This date thing will begin at 7pm." Placing a Hershey bar in her lap he kissed her, stood up and left. "I'll pick you up." He shouted as he walked away.

As he walked towards his dorm room he couldn't help but think about how far they had come. Sure Beca wasn't one of those girls who clung to her boyfriend and she still made fum of him but that's what he liked about her. Well one of the many things he liked about her. He had started making a list only to realise half way through that he wasn't a girl. The list was promptly disposed of. Walking into his dorm room he saw Benji practising one of his magic tricks.

"Oh hey Jesse."

"Hey man." Jesse dropped his bag on his bed.

Benji stopped shuffling the cards in his hands. "Hey some of the Trebles are hanging out

tonight. You wanna come?"

Jesse shook his head,. "Nah. I have a date with Beca."

The novice magician smiled wildly. "First date? Finally."

Jesse couldn't help but laugh. "You sound more excited than I am."

"Just happy for you."

"Thanks man." Picking up his towel and body wash Jesse headed to the showers.

Beca left the quad not long after Jesse had. She'd freaked out a little when Jesse mentioned a date. She'd never gone on a date with anyone. Driving around in her ex-boyfreiends car was not a date. Logically she knew that she had no reason to freak out. Logically she knew. This was Jesse, her Jesse. The dork who loved movies and wanted to score them when he grew up. The guy who was in awe every time he heard one of her new mixes. Shaking her head she hiked her laptop bag further up her shoulder and sped up her steps towards her room.

Returning to his room after his shower Jesse noticed that he had a text message. Swiping his thumb along the screen to unlock it he read the text.

**If I cared about this date what would I wear?**

Smiling he shot back a reply.

**Admit you care and I'll tell you.**

Tossing his phone on his bed he began to get ready. As he began to pull on his shirt his phone went off once again.

**Of course I care. Sooo what should I wear?**

He replied.

**You know that rhymed right?**

A reply came almost straight away.

**JESSE!**

**Okay. Wear something comfy. Just wear what you normally do.**

When Jesse got no reply he continued getting ready.

There was a knock on her door at exactly 7pm.

Beca rolled her eyes. "He's always on time." Scanning the room to make sure that she had everything she walked to the door and opened it.

Jesse couldn't help but stare. She was wearing those jeans she wore at the ICCA's, black chucks, a white, long sleeved under shirt and red button down. "Wow." He looked her up and down. "You look beautiful."

"You look really good too." And he did. With is dark blue jeans, white sneakers and a black graphic tee that seemed like it was a little too tight. Beca found herself wondering what he'd look like without the shirt.

Despite what Amy and the rest of the Bellas thought she and Jesse hadn't had sex yet.

"You ready to go?"

She looked up at him. "Huh? Oh yeah. Let's go Romeo." Grabbing his hand she closed the door with her other hand and they were off.

Let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading, Hopefully chapter 3 will be up soon.


	3. The date

Here's the date. Hope you enjoy. I have upgraded the story to T because I am paranoid. Still don't own Pitch Perfect.

The pizzeria was only a few blocks away, the night air was cool so they decided to walk.

"It's a nice night." Jesse looked up at the sky.

"Really. The weather?"

Jesse shrugged. "You're gonna love this place Beca the lady that owns in Francessca is really sweet and her son Angleo is the one who makes the pizzas." He squeezed her hand.

'Sound great." She replied with little enthusiasm

Jesse stopped walking. "You okay?"

"Just nervous." She laughed nervously.

He ran his thumb along her fingers "It's just me okay. Just me and you."

"Okay. Thanks." She took a deep breath. "Lead the way good sir."

Kissing her forehead he squeezed her hand and they continued on their way.

The pizzeria looked pretty shabby from the outside. The once vibrant red paint faded and peeled from the building and the awning above the door was ripped. Walking inside Jess and Beca were hit by the smell of pizza dough and the sound of Dean Martin crooning quietly in the background. Small booths lined the wall by the window and continued around the corner. A dark wooden bar ran half the length of the pizzeria and the menu was written above the bar on a blackboard in white chalk.

Jesse turned to face Beca. "Amazing right?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you grab a seat? I'll sort the pizza."

Going up on tip toes she kissed his cheek and turned to find a seat. She chose a both about halfway down the windowed side of the building. Sitting up against the window she watched all the people passing by. A few minutes later Jesse arrived and slid into the booth next to her.

"Aren't you supposed to sit opposite me?"

"I've never been one to conform to societies rules."

Beca snorted. "I think you're confusing yourself with me."

"Ah no. I'm a Barton Bella and I have a scary ear spike." He was serious for a moment until a huge smile graced his face.

"You're an idiot."

"So you're saying that you're an idiot right?"

"Well if you're Beca then I'm Jesse so yes I am an idiot."

"Touche. You win this round Jesse Swanson." He shook his fist at her.

"Can we go back to being ourselves now?"

"I guess so. I mean it is hard being me. I understand if you can't hamdle it."

Rolling her eyes Beca bumped his shoulder.

"Thanks for bringing me here Jesse."

He kissed her temple. "You're welcome sweetie."

Beca screwed up her nose. "No."

"Sugar lips?"

"No."

"I will find the perfect name for you Beca."

"Sure thing babe."

Jess turned his body to face her. "See you call me babe and I love that. I call you Becaw."

"Which I don't like by the way." Her eyes met his.

"That means that you're winning." He pouted.

"Winning what?" She was genuinely confused.

"The best boyfriend/girlfriend competition."

"You know it's not actually a competion right?"

He nodded pretending to still be upset.

The mood was broken when their pizza arrived on a huge wooden board followed bu two very large

glasses of coke. Beca looked down at the pizza in shock. It looked so bare. A tomato base, basil and mozzerella.

"It's good trust me."

Raising his glasses Jesse announced he wanted to make a toast. "To us and many more dates."

Beca clinked her glass against his and drank the cool, bubbly liquid."

Pulling a slice of pizza out of the pizza Jesse took a huge bit. "Oh my god soooo good." He announced with his mouth full.

"That's atttractive."

Jesse turned to look at her his cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk.

A loud laugh espaced from Beca.

Swallowing his mouth full Jesse smiled. He loved hearing he laughed and considered it a small victory every time he was the one that made it happen.

"Try some. You'll love it I promise."

Grabbing the smallest piece she could find she took a bite. She closed her eyes and hummed happily.

Jesse wasn't eating he was watchiing her. Yes he knew that it was creepy but he couldn't help it. She looked so cute when she was happy. Although he would never tell her she was cute; he had done so once and ended up getting a lovely bruise on his shoulder.

Licking her lips Beca opened ner eyes.

"What did you think?"

"So good."

Jesse smiled proudly. "I'm glad you like it."

The date continued with them talking about their shared music compositon and music theory classes, their prospective accapella groups and of course how amazing the pizza was. When Jesse had finished his coke he eyed up Beca's; before she knew what had happened he had snatched it from in front of her.

"Hey give it back thief." She went to grab the glass back but he held it away from her.

"Come get is short stuff."

She leaned over so she was practically lying on him.

"It's mine. Give it back."

"Technically I paid for it so it's mine."

She continued to try and grab it. "I'm your girlfriend so technically what's yours is mine."

"That's true but it goes the other way to this was your drink and now it's mine."

Beca dropped her arms reached onto the table and placed the pizza in front of herself. "My pizza then."

Jesse looked at her, the pizza, the glass in his hand and back again. He slid the glass over the table towards Beca who did the same with the pizza. They smiled at each other.

Leaving the pizzeria ten minutes later hand in hand they began the short walk back to Barden.

"So did you like our first date?" He tried to sound casual.

Beca stopped walking and turned to face him. "No."

Jesse's faced dropped.

"I didn't like it. I loved it."

Jesse smiled brightly at her. Wrapping his arms around her he lifted her off the ground and quickly placed her back down. "That was sneaky. You're very sneaky Miss Mitchell."

"I'm sorry but I couldn't resist."

Humming in agreement Jesse grabbed her hand once more and they continued their journey.

Considering it was 8.30pm there were still a lot of students walking around the grounds of Barden University.

As they stepped foot on University grounds Jesse swung their linked hands back and forth. "I composed this new song I want you to hear."

"You've been composing a lot recently."

"Well I've had a lot of inspiration." He looked he dead in the eyes.

"You're such a sap."

"Guilty as charged."

"You're not ashamed of that fact?"

"Nope. Besides I have a strong feeling that you wouldn't like me if I wasn't my lovely, sappy self."

"You might be right there."

Reaching Beca's building they walked into the foyer and up to the second floor. Way too soon they found themselves outside Beca's dorm room.

Standing with her back against the door Beca grabbed Jesse's other hand. "I had fun tonight."

"Good. Me too by the way."

Reaching up on tip toes Beca dropped his hands and snaked her arms wround his neck and kissed him. Taking a step closer Jesse returned the kiss. A few minutes later they pulled apart with their foreheads touching.

"Thanks you for tonight Jesse."

"You're welcome."

A comfortable silence fell between them.

Beca cleared her throat. "Do you want to come in?"

Please review and let me know what you think.


	4. The proposition

Alright another chapter! I last one got written in a few hours. (joys of a quiet weekend.) There is some angst here too. Anyway I still own nothing.

PREVIOUSLY...

"_**Thank you for tonight Jesse."**_

"_**You're welcome."**_

_**A comfortable silence fell between them.**_

_**Beca cleared her throat. "Do you want to come in?"**_

It wasn't unusual for them to hang out in each others dorm rooms and study, listen to music, watch a movie or make out.

"Yeah sure."

Beca opened the door to darkness. Clearly her froom mate from hell wasn't home. Beca continued her way through the room in darkness until she reached her desk and turned the lamp on. Turning she saw her boyfriend bathed in a soft light.

"What do you wanna do Beca?"

Her answer came in the form of her rushing towards him, throwing her hands around his neck and jumping into his arms. Jesse stumbled but managed to grab hold of her and stay upright. Beca peppered his face with kisses. She kissed him with urgency and passion. She wanted him.

"Beca." Jesse whispered.

She hummed a reply but didn't stop sucking on his neck.

"Beca." Jesse's body was buzzing with what could only be described as electricity.

She licked his neck and kissed the point behind Jesse's ear. Lowering herself to the ground she kissed his lips and dragged him towards her bed. Turning so that Jesse was facing the bed she pushed him onto it and moved to straddle him.

Jesse looked up at the beautiful girl above him. The light behind her providing a halo. They had been in this position before. What was new was when Beca started removing her shirt. Jesse's eyes grew wide.

"Beca?"

"Yeah." She bent forward and kissed him.

"What are you doing?"

She rolled her eyes. "What does it look like." She continued to work on the buttons of her shirt.

Jesse look over at the door and then back at his girlfriend.

"Beca."

"Jesse."

"Beca you have to stop."

Her eyes went wide and her fingers froze. Quickly she moved off him and went and sat on her desk chair. Looking down she began to do up the buttons on her shirt.

Jesse sat up. "Beca?" There was no reply. "Beca." She looked up at him and he could see that her walls were back up.

Without a word he stood and walked towards her. He held out his hand for her to take. After a few minutes she placed her hand in his. Squeezing her hand he pulled her up and walked back to the bed. Sitting her down on the bed he sat next to her. Beca looked down at her lap.

"Beca." He said her name quietly. "Baby look at me."

Her eyes locked with his.

"Talk to me."

She fiddled with the hem of her shirt. "I just made an idiot of myself." She looked down at her shirt.

Jesse shook he head. "No you didn't."

"Really? Because that's how it felt."

Reaching forward he placed his hand on her chin and raised her head. "I promise you that you didn't. It was hot."

Beca smiled a small sad smile. "Then why did you stop me?"

Jesse closed his eyes trying to think of the right words. "Beca I really care about you."

"But?"

Jesse was shocked. "No but. There's no but here Beca. No... it's not you it's me." He sighed. "Can you turn to face me please?"

Beca did so. They sat facing each other.

"I really care about you. I just don't want our first time to be in our dorm rooms where we have one eye on the door hoping our room mates don't walk in. You're worth more then that."

Beca nodded slowly letting the words sink in.

"Please don't shut me out."

She took a few minutes. "I get that. We'd had such a great night and you were all funny and cute and I just want to be with you."

Jesse ran his hands down her arms. "I want you too babe. Just not like this."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah I can wait."

"So we're good?"

Leaning forward she kissed him. "Yeah we're good."

"Good." He kissed her back.

"Could you maybe stay the night."

Jesse blinked at her.

"Not like that. I just." She screwed up her face in frustration.

"It's okay. I'd love to."

Smiling she kissed him. They kissed for a few minutes before Beca grabbed her laptop. Picking up a DVD she turned the cover to face Jesse.

"Breakfast Club?"

"Yeah, It's kinda our movie."

Motioning for Jesse to shuffle to the wall next to her records she climbed in next to him. She opened the laptop which lay on Jesse's stomach, inserted the DVD and snuggled close to him. Jesses chuckled when she kept inching closer and closer.

"What are you doing?" His eyes left the computer screen.

She didn't answer instead she lay her head on his chest and threw her leg over his. Sighing happily she watched the movie.

As the credits rolled Jesse paused the movie. He was surprised when he looked down and she was still awake and play attention.

"You're awake."

She looked up at him. "Uh-huh. I like this movie."

Jesse gasped. "You like a movie?" He pulled back to look at her. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah. I told you I watched all your movies."

"Wow. You must really like me to watch all my movies. That's like 216 movies."

"Really you own 216 movies?"

"Give or take a few."

She grabbed the laptop, closed it and pushed it under her bed."Wow."

"What?"

"Nothing; that's just a lot of movies."

Jesse shrugged.

"You're my little movie nerd." She booped his nose.

"Yes I am." He held her tighter.

They were quiet for a few minutes and then Beca started speaking.

"My parents divorced when I was thirteen. I was old enough to know what was happening but not older enough to know why. When I was awake everything was normal, loving parents who still loved each other. It was at night when that changed. They would fight. It was so loud and they would say the most horrible things to each other. Then come daylight it was like nothing happened."

Jesse pulled her closer not wanting to say the wrong thing.

"I hit them up about it once. They denied everything; blaming it on the next door neighbours who were in their 80's. I think that was the worst part. I mean sure the fighting sucked but the fact that they lied about it, that they thought they were protecting me..." Her voice trailed off. "And when they did get a divorce Dad moved here and met the step monster after like 6 months. For a while it was like I didn't exist." She took a deep breath. "That's why I shut people out."

Jesse kissed her head. "Thank you."

She looked up at him. "For what?"

"For telling me that. For letting me in."

"I want to. I'm not the tough alternative girl I pretend to be and you're the only one who has seen that. Who's seen me." She laughed. "Oh god I have watched way too many of your movies."

"There's no such thing as too many movies."

"Let's agree to disagree."

"Nope."

"Aw come on."

"Nuh ah."

Looking up she battered her eyelash at him. "Please." She pouted.

"Hey. That's not far. Batting your eyes and looking all cute." Bowing his head he kissed her pouting lips. "No."

Beca sighed in defeat. "Can't say I didn't try."

The fell into a comfortable silence as Jesse ran his fingers up and down her arm. Sitting up Beca removed her button down and shirt leaving her in a singlet. Laying back down she sighed happily when Jesse continued his minstrations.

Jesse closed his eyes. "Do you realise that next year we will be the aca-power couple?"

"Don't let the aca-power go to your head babe."

"Oh I will." He replied casually. "I'm going to rule with an iron fist. They will bow to me."

Beca laughed.

"I love your laugh."

"Mmm you've told me that before."

"So do you think that now you're the Bella's leader and I'm the Trebles leader that our relationship is strong enough? Will we become like Romeo and Juliet? Because that story doesn't end well."

"You're such a drama queen." There was a short silence, "I am sure we'll be fine."

"I'm gonna get that in writing."

"You do that."

"I will."

"Good."

"Great."

"Are you trying to have the last word?"

"Mmm." Jesse thought about it. "Yes."

Beca groaned in frustration which caused Jesse to laugh.

"I love winding you up." He confessed.

"I noticed."

"In all seriousness I'll stop if it annoys you."

She looked up at him and realised that he was telling the truth. "Stop what?"

"Trying to annoy you."

She smiled. "You don't need to change anything. Okay?"

Jesse ran the back of his hand over her face. "Okay."

"Don't forget we have to work on our final assignments for music compositon tomorrow."

Jesse threw his head further into the pillow. "Damn."

Beca laughed and snuggled in closer.

Another chapter done. Please review and let me know what you think.


	5. Practise makes perfect

Hopefully listening to the Pitch Perfect sound track on repeat will inspire me to keep going with this story. Still don't own anything.

Late the next morning saw Jesse and Beca in the rehearsal room that Jesse had booked. They both wanted to get great marks for their music compositon class and had been working for hours. Jesse sat tinkering at the piano playing the tune that he had written and scribbling on a piece of sheet music every time he made a change. Beca was on her lap top saving her new mix in various stages. Her final performance piece wouldn't be like Jesse's he had to write his own piece and perform it while she had decided to create her mix in stages and explain what she did at each stage. It was risky; she was the only one in the class that didn't compose in the traditional sense.

Pulling her head phones down to her neck she stared at Jesse. "Can we take a break?"

Jesse looked up at her. "Sure." Grabbing his back pack off the floor he headed towards the table that she sat at. Sitting down next to her he opened up his bag and pulled out a large flask and two plastic cups and placed them on the table.

Beca stared at him. "You brought coffee?"

He smiled and nodded.

Beca removed her head phones. "Gimme."

Jesse shook his head. "Nah uh. Kiss me first." He tapped his lips with his index finger.

Standing up Beca stepped closer to Jesse and lend forward. Just as their lips were about to touch Beca reached her hand out and grabbed the flask. Stepping back she smiled at him as she shook the flask.

"Thanks babe."

Jesse blinked at her. "I can't believe that just happened.

Chuckling Beca stepped closer and kissed him passionately. As she pulled back she smiled because Jesse's eyes were still closed.

"You okay there?"

Jesse smiled dopely. Opening his eyes he looked at her. "Oh yeah."

Beca shifted her chair closer and twisted the lid off the flask. Jesse pushed forward the cups and Beca filled them.

She closed her eyes as she took a sip of coffee; it was just what she needed. "Thanks for the coffee."

"You're welcome." He smiled at her.

"How's the composing going?"

Jesse sighed. "Yeah it's going okay. I should be done in about a couple of hours or so. How's your mix going?"

She tilted her head. "It sounds good. I mean I am not totally happy with it yet and it's risky."

"It'll be great. Just look at what you did with the Bella's, their performances were outdated and kind of sad." He took a sip of his coffee.

"That's true but you are a little biast."

"I'm not biast at all. I'm right like all the time. My name is Jesse." He drew a tick in the air. "Tick. My last name is Swanson. Double tick."

"You're good at this."

"Thank you. I'm a Treblemaker, tick. You're a Bella. Triple tick."

"Triple check wow."

Jesse shrugged. "Well you are very important."

Beca looked at him from over her cup. "You smooth talker you."

"Yes sir."

Beca laughed. "Go on."

"Ah where was I? I love movies, tick." I." He was interrupted by Beca's lips on his. He kissed her back.

"If all I have to do to get you to kiss me like that is be right then I will do it all the time. Because I'm always right."

Rolling her eyes she sat back in her seat. They continued to finish their coffees in silence.

Jesse placed the lid back on the flask and put it back into his backpack. "Shall we blow this popsicle stand?"

"Sure."

They both packed up their belongs and headed to the door. Just as they got to the door Jesse stopped and looked at Beca. "Ya know I've always wanted to make out with a hot chick on a piano."

"What is this a rock video?"

Jesse frowned. "Would they have a piano in a rock video?"

"Good call. Probably not."

"Tick."

Beca rolled her eyes.

They headed out the the quad to meet Benji for lunch. Beca had grown to like the guy after all the time she spent in their dorm room. He was very sweet.

They arrived before Benji having picked a tree different from theirs. Jesse said he didn't want to share their spot with anyone. Beca thought it was insane but sweet. Jesse sat down and Beca sat right next to him.

"What's for lunch chef?" Jesse turned to Beca.

"I didn't bring anything.""

"What? I told you to bring lunch."

She shook her head. "No you didn't."

"Yeah you're right I didn't."

Beca slapped his leg.

"I gave Benji some cash and a list of stuff to get seeing as he had nothing to this morning."

Beca nodded.

"Hey guys."

They both looked up to see Benji.

"Hey man." Jesse fist bumped Benji.

"Hi Benji."

Benji smiled at Beca. Dropping his backpack Benji sat opposite the couple. "Oh Beca can I show you a new trick?"

Jesse's eyes lit up. "Oh is it that one you showed me this morning?"

Benji nodded.

Jesse smiled. "Let him show you babe is awesome."

"Go on Benji amaze me."

Jesse grabbed Benji's bag and grabbed the food while Benji pulled out a deck of cards and a pen from his pocket. He shuffled the cards effortlessly. "Okay Beca pick a card , look at it but don't tell me what it is."

She did so. "Can I show Jesse?"

Benji nodded.

She tilted the card to show Jessee. 10 of hearts.

"Okay so now write your name on the card."

Once again she did so.

"Now fold the card in half length wise an then again width wise."

She did that too.

"Now place that card in between your teeth."

Beca turned to look at Jesse silently questioning.

He nodded his head.

She placed the card in between her teeth.

Benji smiled. "This card is blank." He showed the front and back of the card. "Jesse can you pleae fold this card the same way as Beca folded the other one?"

Jesse complied.

"Now place it in Beca's mouth next to the other one.

Jesse kissed Beca's check and placed the card in her mouth.

"Thanks. Now this is my card." He turnned the card. King of spades. "Is my card." He folded it the same way and placed it in his own mouth. He then clicked his fingers. Tapping the first card that Beca put into her mouth she pulled it out.

"Open it." Jesse whispered.

She did so and revelaed her card. Benji then tapped the other card. Beca's eyes widened it was the King of spades with Benji's name on it. "What the hell?!"

Benji pulled the card out of his own mouth and opened it. The blank card. Jesse clapped his hands.

"Seriously Benji how the hell did you do that?

"Don't bother asking he won't tell you." Jesse sounded a little bothered.

"That was awesome Benji."

"Really?" Benji looked unsure.

"Hell yeah." Beca smiled at him.

Jesse handed a can of coke to both of them. The three of them ate their lunch together. Beca didn't really say much; she spent most of the time watching Benji and Jesse interact.

"Seriously Benji how can you say that the Star Wars prequels aren't Star Wars movies?

"Easy." Benji put his sandwich down. "They were terrible."

"That's it? They don't exist because they were bad?"

Benji shrugged. "And they didn't follow tradition."

"Neither do Indiana and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull or Live Fee and Die hard or A Good Day To Die Hard."

Beca looked from Jesse and Benji and back. "It's like you guys are speaking a different language."

Jesse turned to her. "Yeah the langauge of awesome."

"Sure thing babe. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Benji and Jesse continued talking. Beca's phone went off and she pulled it out of her bag and read the message. "Fuck."

Jesse turned to her.

"Dad wants us to go over for dinner."

"What's wrong with that?"

Beca stared at Jesse and said two words. "Step Monster."

Uh oh! The Step Monster. Thanks for reading. Please review.


	6. Step Monster vs Beca Mitchell

Wow chapter 6 already. Thanks to you all for supporting this story. Hugs are coming your way. I still don't own Pitch Perfect.

Beca still didn't know how Jesse had convinced her to accept the dinner invitation. She suspected that it had something to do with the fact that he asked her about it when one hand was on her waist, one in her hair and his lips were caressing her neck. She shivered at the thought. The touch of Jesse's hand on her arm pulled her out of her thoughts.

"You okay?"

"Uh-huh. Let's just get this over and done with." Beca started walking up a path towards her fathers house.

"Beca."

She stopped and turned to face him.

"How do you wanna play this?"

She shook her head. "What do you mean?"

"Well do you want the super affectionate boyfriend? The brooding boyfriend? The polite boyfriend?"

Walking back towards him she grabbed his hands and squeezed them. "I don't want any of them. I want this boyfriend." She swung his hands side to side. "My boyfriend."

Jesse bent his head and kissed his girlfriend. Hand in hand they continued up the path. Ringing the door bell Beca took a deep breath.

"It'll be fine." Jesse smiled down at her.

"You should be the one who is nervous."

"I am."

Beca bumped his shoulder. "Just be yourself and you'll be fine."

Jesse laughed at how cheesy it sounded. As the door opened Jesse kissed her head.

"Beca." Shelia wore a tight pink skirt that stopped just above the knee, a white and pink floral shirt also tight and pink high heels.

"Hey Shelia." Beca replied flatly.

Jesse had to bite his lip to stop from laughing.

Shelia bounced towards Beca and gave her a hug. Beca's arms remained by her side the whole time.

Letting go of her step daughter Shelia's eyes wandered to Jesse looking him up and down she smiled at him. "Whose this scrummy guy?" She asked Beca her eyes not leaving Jesse.

"This is Jesse. Jesse this is my step monst... Ah step mother Shelia."

"Jesse lovely to meet you." Shelia thrust the top of her hand in Jesse's face as though she wanted him to kiss it.

"Oh wow okay." Jesse took a step back and shook Shelia's hand instead. "Nice to meet you Mrs Mitchell."

"Oh please Jesse call me Shelia."

"I think I'll stick with Mrs Mitchell."

Beca stifled a laugh.

Swiftly turning Shelia walked back inside.

Jesse turned to Beca with a look of shock on his face he whispered to her. "What hell was that?"

"That was Shelia."

"I think she wants me."

Beca lead Jesse inside. "Probably." She laughed.

"What?" He wasn't sure if she was serious.

"Don't worry I won't let the monster get you."

As Beca lead Jesse into the lounge they saw her dad turning off the television while Shelia reapplied her make up in the oval mirror above the fire place.

"Hey Dad."

Her father stood up and hugged his daughter. "Hey Bec." He let her go and turned to Jesse extending his hand. "Jesse; good to see you again."

"You too Mr Mitchell. Thanks for inviting me."

"I'm pretty sure it's the only way that Beca would have come but you're very welcome."

Beca grabbed Jesse's hand once more.

"Dad we're just going to go hang out in the backyard."

Shelia's head snapped around and her eyes lay on Beca. "Beca you came here to see your father and I not the backyard."

"No Shelia. I came here to see my Dad and introduce him to Jesse you just happen to be here." Before Shelia had a chance to reply Beca turned and lead Jesse to the back yard. As they continued walking they heard Shelia demanding that Beca return to the lounge. It was ignored and continued to their destination.

At the far end of the kitchen and dining room where two white glass doors leading outside. Beca opened the doors.

"Wow." Jesse stepped out onto the patio and was greeted by an outdoor sofa and coffee table to his left. Directly in front of him was a lawn with magnolia trees along the fence line with immaculate gardens sheltered by the trees. It looked peaceful.

They headed to the sofa and sat close to each other.

Jess wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "You okay?"

Beca looked up at him. "I know I shouldn't have said that but she just."

"It's okay I get it."

They were silent for a few minutes.

"Seriously though you'll save me if she tries to eat me right?"

Beca threw her head back and laughed.

About twenty minutes later Beca's dad popped his head out of a window to let them know that dinner was ready. Sighing Beca stood and headed inside with her boyfriend close behind.

Beca's eyes lit up when she saw the food on the table. Roast chicken with roasted potatoes, yams and carrots with minted peas and gravy. "Dad you made my favourite."

Jesse made a mental note.

The professor smiled at his daughter. "Of course I did. Sit down you two."

Beca sat down opposite her Dad and Jesse opposite Shelia. Once seated Jesse filled Beca's glass with orange juice.

"So Jesse."

Jesse looked at his girlfriends Dad.

"What are your plans for summer?"

"Well. I am thinking of maybe going on a road trip but I haven't really decided yet."

Docter Mitchell nodded. "Where does that leave you and Beca?"

"Dad!" Beca shot a dirty look at her Dad.

"No Beca it's okay." Jesse closed his eyes for a second. "I'm not like most college guys. I don't party until the early hours of the morning or treat the opposite sex like they're a mission that needs to be conquered. Beca is my best friend and my girlfriend. She's also the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm not going to let her go without a fight."

The doctor nodded his head. The conversation turned to lighter subjects. What Jesse and Beca thought of Barden , what classes they were taking and what they did in their spare time. Beca's Dad couldn't help but notice that every time Shelia passed Jesse a tray of food he would offer it to Beca first before taking some himself. What he failed to see was that every time Shelia passed Jesse a platter of food she would wink at him. It grossed Jesse out and made him feel uncomfortable.

Shelia cleared her throat. "So Jesse you seem like a lovely guy."

"Thank you?" Jesse wasn't sure where this was going.

"And as you know Beca can be a little... abrasive."

Beca rolled her eyes.

"Um I don't." Jesse looked from Beca to Shelia. "I don't understand."

Shelia giggled and wiped her mouth with the napkin in front of her. "Sorry sweetie. What I'm saying is it doesn't seem like abrasive is your type." Shelia smiled at Beca.

"Wow." Beca was gobbed smacked. "Could you maybe not hit on my boyfriend."

Jesse reached over and squeezed Beca's hand. "Well she serenaded me in front of an audience of 200 people so yeah we're good."

Beca squeezed Jesse's hand. "Thank you. Oh and could you maybe not hit on my boyfriend."

Shelia looked at Beca. "Excuse me."

"You're hitting on my boyfriend at it's embarassing."

"Shelia I think that's enough for tonight." The doctor looked at his wife.

Shelia looked at her husband. "Oh." She laughed. "I was joking."

Jesse turned to Beca and whispered. "You okay baby?"

Beca nodded her head slowly. "I am now."

An hour or so later the two college students were sitting in a taxi on their way to Barden. Beca sat in the middle seat with Jesse to her left.

"Seriously babe what is up with you step mother?"

"She's usually more persistant than that. You must have that effect on her."

"Huh. No wonder you call her the step monster."

Beca laughed. "My dad liked you."

"Pft obviously I am awesome."

"And modest. Don't forget modest."

Jesse shook his head. "No. Not modest at all. Just awesome."

"Idiot."

Jesse leaned over his lips close to her ear. "Jesse; my names Jesse."

Beca rolled her eyes.

It was silent for a few minutes.

"She kept winking at me."

Beca turned to look and Jesse. "Huh?"

"Your Step Mum. Every time she caught my eye during dinner she would wink at me." Jesse shuddered. "It creeped me out."

"It's creeping me out to hear it. I'm sorry."

"Sorry that you're creeped out?"

"No idiot, sorry that she was like that."

"You have nothiing to be sorry for. At least she has good taste." Jesse shrugged.

"Ew."

"Hey!" Jesse turned to look at her.

"Not like that. She's married to my Dad and she's hitting on my boyfriend. It's fucked up."

Jesse nodded. "Yeah, so okay, ah, let's not think about that. Ever."

Beca kissed his cheek.

"At least it wasn't a complete disaster."

Beca leaned her head on his shoulder. "That's true."

"And don't worry it'll be much better when you meet my parents."

"Crap."

Jesse threw his head back and laughed.

I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. This Shelia is based on my ex-boyfriends step mum except it was me who wasn't good enough. Jokes on her I'm awesome.


	7. Pulling away

I had a look last night and there aren't many JECA stories out there :( Thank you all for you support. I still own nothing.

As the end of the school year neared Beca found that she was starting to pull back from Jesse. She didn't mean to but with exam prep and spending time with the Bellas she felt like she was stretched thin. The sad thing was that she didn't realise it was happening until she hadn't seen him for two days. She could have kicked herself. Pulling out her phone she made a quick call asking Benji for a huge favour. She checked the time on her phone 3.47pm Jesse finished his last class at 5.00pm.

It was almost comedic; Beca running around the campus like crazy grabbing suppplies left, right and centre. To be honest she felt a little weirded out by her behaviour but she had some serious grovelling to do.

He missed her; he wasn't afraid to admit it. A small part of him (that was growing by the hour) thought that maybe she wanted an out. Maybe she didn't want to be with him anymore. The thought of that hurt like a bitch. He shook his head. Nope he wasn't going to go there. She'd still been texting him, apologising that she couldn't meet up with him, telling him that she missed him. They'd be okay. He was a grown up now and in grown up relationships you don't neccesarily get to see your girlfriend everyday. But he wanted to. He so wanted to.

Beca received a text from Benji and smiled. It seemed that her partner in this crime had delivered. She grabbed her bags of supplies and headed out the door.

Jesse sighed as he walked down the hallway towards his dorm room. His classic film professor had brought in a guest lecturer who droned on and on. Jesse a proud lover of movies found it hard to pay attention. Pulling his bag off his shoulder he opened the dorm room and was greeted by the soft light of candles. "Beca?"

She stood in the middle of the dorm room, music played quietly in the background. On the floor next to her was a checkered blanket and a whicker picinic basket.

"Hey stranger." She inwardly cringed at her attmept at a joke.

Dropping his bag Jesse walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "God I missed you."

"I missed you too." Pulling out of the hug Beca raised herself on tip toes and kissed him passionately. She sighed into the kiss. God she'd missed him.

Jesse placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. He felt her hands link around his neck and sink into his hair. They both ended the kiss when they needed air. Jesse placed his forehead to hers. "Hey."

She smiled. "Hey back."

They swayed back and forth for a few minnutes inadvertently dancing to the music in the background.

"What brought all this on?" Jesse asked once the were sitting on the blanket.

"I wanted to do something nice." Beca shrugged. "And I was worried that maybe you thought that I didn't want to be with you anymore." She bit her lip.

Jesse placed a hand on her leg. "I'm not going to lie I did think that." He shook his head. "I feared it."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey. It's okay. I just don't want to lose you."

"Me neither." She placed her head on his shoulder.

Jesse kissed her head and surveyed his dorm room. "This really is amazing babe."

Beca smiled. "You like?"

"I love." He corrected.

She hummed happily. "Shall we eat?"

"Or we could make out some more?" Jesse kissed her passionately for a few minutes. "Okay let's eat."

Beca laughed. He'd missed her laugh. Turning to the picnic basket Beca pulled out two juice pouches and handed one to him.

"You know me so well."

Turning back to the basket she pulled out a sandwich wrapped in paper and handed it to her boyfriend.

Jesse's eyes went wide. "Is this?"

She nodded.

Jesse carefully unwrapped the sandwich. He licked his lips. "Pastrami, tomato and swiss cheese on rye." Before he took a bite he looked at her. "It is swiss cheese right?"

"Yes Jesse it's swiss cheese."

He held the sandwich close to his lips. "Hell yeah." He took a bite and groaned in appreciation.

"Down boy."

Jesse smiled at her.

Smiling back she grabbed her own sandwich; smoked chicken, relish, chedder cheese and lettuce.

"So good." Jesse confessed with his mouth full.

"That is so attractive." Beca quipped before taking a bite of her own sandwich.

They ate their food in silence. Once Jesse had finished his sandwich he grabbed is juice pouch and opened it with gusto.

Beca couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped her lips.

"What?"

"You're like a kid at Christmas with that juice pouch."

"Ah, That's because juice pouches are the beverage of champions, necter to the gods."

"And they make you feel like a kid?"

Jesse removed the straw from his mouth. "Pretty much."

Beca shuffled closer to him. "Jesse?"

He stopped drinking and looked at her.

"I want you to know that these last few days I wasn't trying to I didn't mean to." She took a deep breath. "I don't want an out from this, from us. Far from it. I'm crazy about you and."

She was interrupted by Jesse's lips on her own. "I'm crazy about you too."

They kissed a few more times.

"So how have you been these last few days anyway? Benji told me you've been pretty quiet."

Jesse blinked at her. "I was pining for my girlfriend. I haven't seen her for a few days."

"Pining?" Beca looked sceptical.

"Yeah pining." Jesse rolled his eyes. "Because I missed your face."

"Well my face is pretty." Beca joked.

"Yes it is and that's why I missed it."

"If we can't handle being away from each other for a few days how are we going to be able to handle summer?"

Her boyfriend scrunched up his face. "I don't want to think about it yet." He returned to his juice pouch.

"Babe we have to talk about it at some point."

Jesse sighed. "I know but when I think about it I realise that I won't get to see you when I want to. I know that it's not the end of the world but it still sucks."

"We still need to talk about it."

Groaning Jesse turned his body around to face her properly. He grabbed her hands and brushed his thumbs along the skin. "Are you going to stay here or at your Mums?"

"Not here. Definitely not here."

"So Chicago."

Beca nodded. "And you'll be in Connecticut." She groaned in frustrated. "Which is nowhere near Chicago."

"This sucks. Hey maybe we should run away and road trip the whole time. Taking up part time jobs to get us by."

"I'm pretty sure my Dad would have a problem with that."

"Since when did you care about what he thought?"

"I don't but I do care what he thinks about you."

"Awwwww baby." He teased.

"Shut up." She pulled her hands away from his but she was smiling.

"I could come visit you?"

"I'm sure that your parents will love me stealing you from them."

"Trust me after I have commendeared the tv for the third week in a row they will love that you're stealing me away."

Beca chuckled imagiing him doing just that.

"So you know what I just realised?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Chloe saw you naked before I did."

"Trust me I didn't enjoy it. I thought she was goung to go all single white female."

Jessse stared at her in awe.

"What?"

"You made a movie reference and it was correct for the situation." He kissed her. "I'm so proud of you."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Thanks."

"I'm going to miss you over summer."

Beca smiled sadly. "I'll miss you too but there's phone calls, texting and skype."

"I can't hug you on skype." Jesse pouted,

"You can hug your computer screen. Or I could give you one of my shirts and you can put it on a pillow and hug that."

"Or I could smuggle you into my bag and take you home with me."

Beca narrowed her eyes. "That sounds really creepy."

"But kinda sweet too right?"

"In a creepy kind of way."

"I'm just gonna take the sweet part and disregard the creepy part."

"Of course you are."

The banter continued as the finished their juice pouches.

"So Million Dollar Baby what's next on the agenda?"

"Well Benji is staying at the Treble house tonight so we won't have to keep one eye on the door." She bit her lip.

Jesse's eyes grew wide. He gulped. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

She nodded. "I've gotta give you something to think about on those long lonely nights without me." She rang a finger down his chest.

Jesse took a deep breath. "I don't want you to do this just because we'll be apart over summer."

She shook her head. "That's not why I'm doing this babe. I want to, like really want to. I want you to be my first." She said the lst part shyly.

"You've never?"

She shook her head.

Jesse frowned. "But you're so hot."

Beca chuckled awkwardly. "Well take the Beca you met at the beginning of the first semester and times her by 10. Besdies I never trusted anyone enough."

Jesse kissed her. "I love that you trust me enough." He pulled away.

Beca tilted her head. "Of course I do babe."

Standing up Jesse held out his hand for her, she took it and let him help her up. Silently they walked around the room blowing ou the candles. Before the room became too dark Jesse turned on his bed side light. Turning around to find Beca he smiled when saw her standing in front of him. "You sure about this?"

"Uh-huh. You?"

Stepping forward he kissed her. "Definitely."

Ah yeah we can guess what happened after that. This chapter really battled me the whole time. I almost gave up about three times, thankfully Jesse wouldn't let me. Please review.


	8. Early morning after the night before

Another chapter. Sorry this has taken a little longer than the others. We just had a long weekend here and I was house sitting/sleeping lots. I hope that people are still reading this story. I still own nothing. Oh have I mentioned how much I love Skylar Astin?

Beca woke up with strong, warm arms holding her. It was still dark. Smiling she snuggled in closer to her source of warmth. A few minutes later she slowly turned her body to face Jesse. His eyelashes fanned across his cheeks as he slept. Small puffs of air left his mouth and touched her face. She smiled once more. With the risk of sounding way to girly last night had been amazing. Jesse had been so attentive and kept asking her permission to touch her or remove clothing. He kept telling her that she was beautiful and asking her if she was oaky. She was so okay. Carefully she shuffled a little closer; needing to touch him, to feel him.

The fuzziness of sleep began to remove itself from Jesse's brain. He could feel fingers flexing on his hips and a smooth leg resting between his own. Beca. He opened his eyes. "Hey beautiful." His voice was gravely from sleep.

Beca kissed his lips. "Hey babe."

Pulling her closer he glided his fingers along her back. "How you feeling?" He whispered not wanting to break the bubble they were currently in.

"Feeling good."

"Yeah?"

She nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Just good?" He pouted.

Beca giggled to spite herself. "Amazing, I feel amazing."

He closed his eyes and hummed happily. "Me too."

"At the risk of sounding like a girl."

"After last night I am fairly certain that you're a girl."

She rolled her eyes in reply.

"You were saying." He prompted after a few minutes of silence.

"I just wanted to say that last night was the best night of my life."

"Mine too."

"And I'm so glad that you were my first Jesse. Thank you for last night it was special and I will never forget it."

"I'm glad it was special for you. I loved it too baby."

A few seconds later Beca started laughing.

Jesse frowned. "What are you laughing about?"

"I've officially been treble boned. If Aubrey were here she'd kill me."

Jesse groaned. "Can we not talk about Aubrey while we're naked the morning after we had sex for the first time."

"Don't you mean making love?" She mocked.

"Maybe."

"You're such a girl."

"I think I proved to you last night that I am definitely not a girl."

Beca threw her head back and laughed. "Oh you definitely did."

Jesse looked smugly at her.

"You're so proud of yourself right now aren't you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Dah. I have a hot chick in my bed, she's naked, she let me see her naked and I'm to first guy to see her that way." He kissed her forehead.

"I didn't say anything about you being the first guy to see me naked."

Jesse's jaw dropped and then he frowned.

Beca blinked up at him. "Oh my god. The look on your face."

"That's not funny." He pouted.

"I was joking. Would it bother you if someone else HAD seen me naked?"

"No." He moved his head back slightly to see her better. "Of course not. I just love the thought that no one else has." He held her tighteer. "It's the caveman in me."

"Are you going to club me over the head and drag me to your cave now?"

"Look around; you're already in my cave and I didn't even have to club you over the head."

"I came here willingly. It's because of Rocky and the juice pouches."

"Arh. I knew it."

Humming happily Beca snuggled closer.

"You're very cuddly today."

"Hmm. You're fun to snuggle with."

"You're fun to sleep with."

Beca laughed. "I'm a girl you like girls. How can I not be fun to sleep with?"

Jesse wasn't sure if he wanted to answer that question. "Well. You didn't just lie there and..."

"Okay, okay I get it."

"And you're hot. Like super hot."

Beca kissed his lips. "Thanks babe. You're pretty sexy yourself."

Jesse wiggled his eyebrows. "Sexy huh?"

"I'm not going to say it again."

"Ya sure?" Stealthly he moved his hands to her sides and started to run his fingers up and down her bare skin.

"No."

He moved his fingers faster and began to tickle her.

"Jesse! No!" She tried hardest not to laugh. She failed.

"Tell me I'm sexy."

Beca tried to squirm away. "No." She laughed.

"Say it." He moved his fingers back and forth.

"J-Jesse. Stop it."

"I'll stop when you call me sexy."

"B-but you're not."

"Liar." Jesse started to laugh along with Beca.

"Ahhhahahaaa. Not a lie."

He moved his lips close to her ear. "Tell me. Tell me I'm sexy."

"Okay, okay. Stop stop."

"I'll stop when you say it."

She tried once more to squirm away while still laughing.

"Just say it and I'll stop."

"Ah. Okay, okay." She took a few deep breaths thanks to Jesse stopping his assault.

"Jesse Swanson is sexy."

Leaning forward Jesse kissed her sweetly. "Thanks babe."

"You're welcome. All you had to do was ask."

Jesse tickled her briefly. She shrieked loudly and he stopped.

Beca pushed his shoulder so he fell onto his back and she moved to lay her upper body on top of his. Moving her hand towards his face she ran her fingers thrrough his hair. Jesse hummed happily and closed his eyes.

"You're very sexy Jesse and I'm so happy you're my boyfriend."

He openeed his eyes and looked into hers. He could tell that she felt a little uncomfortable with her 'girly' confession. "I'm glad to baby. You have no idea how long I have wanted to be yours."

They smiled at each other.

"Okay enough of this sappy shit."

Jesse laughed. Hard assed Beca was back. "Hey I happen to like the sappy shit. I know it's not really your thing."

"I like it too." She replied not too sure of her own words. "It'll just take me a while to get used to. Just don't expect me to be like this all the time."

He kissed her chastely. "I won't. Just sometimes."

"Sometimes." She agreed.

That's another chapter done. Please favourtie and reviewed.


	9. Catch up

Yes folks it's that time again. Time for another chapter. Thanks for the AMAZING reviews for the last chapter; I was nervous about that one. I should also apologise for the spelling mistakes; my spell check doesn't work and my spelling isn't the best. Any thoughts by the characters are in italics. Anyways as usual I own nothing.

Now that there was no need for Bella rehearsals the girls got together twice a week to catch up. Today they were meeting at a coffee shop on the other side of campus. Closing the door to her room Beca smiled thinking about last night and waking up in Jesse's arms this morning. It had been really hard for her to leave him but she knew if she didn't show the Bellas would come looking for her. She checked her watch and realised that if she didn't hurry up she'd be late and Aubrey would verbally kick her arse if that happened; well she'd try.

5 minutes later Beca arrived at The Sean Bean Hutt. She'd always thought the name was kind of lame but there was no doubt that they made the best coffee on campus. Walking up to the counter she ordered a trim mocha. She heard the Bella's before she saw them. Okay so she heard Fat Amy before she saw the Bella's. She was saying something about considering becoming a reverse stripper over the summer. Beca did not want to know what that entailed.

"Hey awesome nerds." Beca smiled at her friends.

Lilly smiled at her friend. "Hey Beca. I stole someones' bowling ball."

Beca frowned at the quiet girl. "Yeah. Lilly that's kind of illegal."

Lilly shrugged.

Beca shook her head and sat down next top Chloe.

Fat Amy stared at her. "Hey Polly Pocket. How was your night with movie man?"

Beca nodded her head. "Yeah. It was good."

"Oh my god you had sex!"

Everyone at the table turned to look at Stacie.

Beca stared at Stacie. "Whatever dude. You've always got sex on the brain."

Stacie took a sip of her drink. "Exactly and that's how I can tell when people have had sex. You have that freshly fucked look."

"I can tell when people have set fires." Lilly stated in her quiet voice.

"Okay first of all Stacie there is no way you can tell if someone has had sex by the way they look and secondly IF I have had sex with Jesse it is none of your business."

Cynthia Rose looked at Stacie. "Totally did it." Stacie nodded in agreement.

Beca threw her hands up in frustration.

Chloe smiled sympathecially at her. "Leave her alone guys. It's none of our business." Beca smiled at her in thanks. "But seriously how was it?"

"What the fuck guys?" Beca sat back in her seat, crossed her arms over her chest and looked evily at all her friends. "You guys all suck."

Stacie smiled sweetly. "Only if they ask nicely."

The Bella's all laughted even Beca. She turned to her red headed friend. "Where's Aubrey?"

"Some hot yoga class." Chloe rolled her eyes. "That girl is insane." Chloe leaned closer to Beca. "Were you and Jesse safe?"

Beca froze for a second before turning to face her friend. "H-how. How do you know?"

Chloe smiled. "You look so happy."

Beca ducked her head. "I am happy. Please don't say anything to the girls. They'd never shut up about it."

"If I had managed to get nasty with someone as hot as Jesse I'd be telling everyone."

Beca sighed. "Yeah. Well I'm not you."

Chloe looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to their conversation. Nobody was. "Are you like ashamed of him or something?

"What!" Beca turned to the Bellas. Thankfully they were all enthralled a some story that Stacie was telling most probably about sex. She turned back to Chloe. "I'm not ashamed of him; far from it. I don't want anyone to know because it's a personal thing to me. Between the two of us." She stopped talkoing for a second. "I'm worried that if people make a big deal out of all of this then I'll freak out. I don't want to screw things up with Jesse. I really, really care about him."

Chloe squeezed Beca's hand. "I'm so happy for you Beca. You and Jesse are perfect for each other cos you're both super hot."

Beca threw her head back and laughed. Trust Chloe to say something like that.

Jesse sat under their tree sipping on a juice pouch. _Man I love juice pouches._ He thought closing his eyes in satisfaction. _Not as much as I love Beca. _His eyes shot open. "Woah."

Love? They hadn't been together long. When he'd first serenaded her in the back of his parents car he did it because she was hot and it was fun. Then when he saw her at the radio station her eyes looked so sad. He just wanted to make her smile and when she finally did... He was a goner.

This new revelation scared the living shit out of him. He was almost 100% certain that if he told Beca or accidently let it slip that she would shut down. She wouldn't mean to do it – to hurt him but it would hurt like a bitch. It would break him because he did love her. Closing his eyes he took a depth breath; he couldn't be freaking out when she showed up.

"Hey babe."

He smiled and opened his eyes. "Hey milllion dollar baby."

She sat down right next to him and kissed him.

He laced their fingers together.

"You looked like you were deep in thought when I got here."

"Oh yeah just thinking about last night." He felt really bad lying to her. "How was coffee with the girls?"

Beca rolled her eyes at the thought of it. "Pretty much as soon as I walked in Stacie announced in front of everyone that I'd had sex."

Jesse threw his head back and laughed. "Oh my god. How did she know?"

"She said that I had this freshly fucked look."

"Wow. She is very perceptive. Ow." He rubbed his arm where she had just hit him.

"Then when Chloe hit me up about it I said I didn't want to talk about it and she asked if I was ashamed of you."

"Huh. What did you say?" He was curious and a little worried.

"That I'm not ashamed of you and that I want to keep what we do between us and." She clamped her mouth shut.

"And?"

She bit her lip.

"Beca?"

She cleared her throat. "I said that I was scared that if the girls found out and gave me shit I would flip out and hurt you." She looked up at him. "I don't want that."

"Me neither but baby at some stage one of them will find out and then they'll all find out. What happens then? Are you gonna flip and push me away?"

"No? No. I-I don't wanna do that Jesse." She rested her head on his shoulder. "I really am trying." She confesssed barely above a whisper.

He kissed the top of her head. "I know." He closed his eyes. God he wanted to say it. Wanted to tell her those three little words. If she was worried about freaking out at them having sex then him confessing his love would definitely make her freak. Kind of the last thing he wanted. So for now he was stuck with his secret.

Poor Jesse.


	10. The countdown

A HUGE thank you to everyone for your support. Honestly it is overwhelming and very sweet. Disclaimer: I am not American so I am not sure if my information about US college dates is correct and a lot of the research I did just confused me. Also there are Iron Man 3 spoilers. Here's another chapter, a bit of drama in this one. As usual I still own nothing. Enjoy.

Exams were over which meant that before they knew it would be summer vacation. Which meant that before Jesse knew it he would be away from Beca for 3 months. He was dreading it. Yes he knew that it made him sound needy. He knew that he was being a ridiculous but he couldn't help it. Despite that fact that Beca had made it clear that she didn't want to hurt him but that knowledge did little to soothe his anxiety. The worst part was trying to hide it all from her.

She knew that he was hiding something. She couldn't put her finger on exactly what he wasn't telling her - all she knew was that there was something. She couldn't figure it out and it was starting to piss her off. What was he hiding?

Jesse lay on his bed trying to figure out how to make their last few weeks in the same state memorable. He groaned. "3 months without Beca." Lifting his head he slammed it back into the pillow. "Think Jesse." He knew he had a couple of hours until she finished at the radio station. Grabbing his laptop he slid Iron Man 3 into the DVD drive and waited for the movie to begin. As Tony stood tied to a metal bed frame Jesse's phone rang. A picture of Beca showed on his screen. He smiled before swiping his phone along the screen to answer. "Hey Baby." Jesse frowned and sat upright. "What? What happened?" Standing up Jesse grabbed his keys and left. His mind was buzzing as he headed to the radio station. All he could think about was Luke's words 'Becky collapsed at the Radio station.' He gritted his teeth at the thought of Luke getting her name wrong; Luke knew how much she hated it but he did it anyway. He shook the thoughts away and sped up his walking wanting to get to his girlfriend.

The sight that he saw at the front of the radio station was enough to stop his heart. Two paramedics had Beca on a stretcher. Jesse rushed towards them.

"Is she going to be okay?"

One of the parmedics turned to look at him. "You Jesse?"

Jesse nodded.

"She collasped. We're not sure why. She was asking for you before she passed out again."

Jesee couldn't help but smile. "C-can I come with you?"

The paramedic nodded.

"Great. I'll just grab Beca's bag." Not waiting for an answer he rushed into the radio station.

Jesse made a bee line for her bag.

Luke was in the booth and walked out when he saw Jesse. "Is she gonna be okay?"

"Well she's awake so that must be a good thing."

"Tell Beca to get better from me."

Jesse stared at him. "Yeah man, sure. Thanks." Turning he rushed outside towards the ambulance. Once Beca was secured in the back Jesse jumped in and sat next to her. She looked pale and sweat glistened on her skin. He grabbed her hand, it was clammy; none of the heat that he usually felt from her was present. He ran his thumb across her skin. "Hey baby. If you wanted my attention you should have just text me."

The paramedic smiled at the joke.

Jesse cleared his throat. "I was watching Iron man 3 when" His voice broke. "When I got the call. You know how much I hate not watching the end of movies. Soooo when you get better we're watching it and you're not allowed to complain." He brushed her hair out of her face. "Wake up now Beca." He stared at her; willing her to wake up. "Come on. I know you hate being woken up but this time is kind of important." A sigh escaped his lips.

The paramedic asked Jesse to move so that a blood pressure cuff could be put on the patient. Once that was done Jesse moved back and grabbed her hand. "Come on baby." He whispered. "Come on babe. Wake up now. Please. Please I need you to wake up." He was praying now. Praying to a god he didn't believe in; in that moment he wanted to believe. He didnt really remember the rest of the ride to the hospital. All he remebered was how pale and fragile his girlfriend looked lying on that gurney. Not like the Beca he knew at all.

When they arrived at the hospital Beca was rushed through a set of swinging doors. Jesse knew that he wouldn't be able to follow her but he tried anyway. A lovely but stern nurse told him that he had to stay in the waiting room. "But she's my girlfriend." The nurse smiled sadly at him. "That maybe so but you have to stay here and we'll need a family member to be here because we can't tell you anything my dear." Running his hand through his hair he turned and headed for one of the uncomfortable looking plastic chairs. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his phone and twirled it around. He was conflicted. They need a family member here. The last time Jesse had called Beca's dad she had shut him out. He didn't want that again. With a deep breath he unlocked his phone and called Dr Mitchell.

He was impressed that Beca's dad arrived in ten minutes and was more than relived that Shelia wasn't with him. He knew that if Shelia hit on him right now he would snap, it wouldn't be pretty.

"Jesse." Dr Mitchell rushed towards him. "What happened."

Jesse sighed. "All I know is that she collopsed at work. I wasn't there. Luke the station mananger called me. I got there as soon as I could."

"Hey."

Jesse felt a hand on his shoulder.

"This isn't your fault. You're here for her now."

Jesse shrugged.

"Do you know what's going on?"

He shook his head. "They won't tell me anything, 'm not family."

"I'll go see if I can find anything out."

The next twenty minutes passed at a snails pace for Jesse. Just when herthought he couldn't take it any longer the older man returned.

"They are running some test but she's awake. She want's to see you."

Jesse shot out of his seat and followed Mr Mitchell to Beca's room. The room was pointed out to him and he rushed through the door. Seeing Beca stopped him in his tracks. Her face was still pale, her eyes squeezed shut; she looked so tiny. Tentatively he took a few steps into the room. "Hey baby."

Beca turned her head towards the voice. "Jesse. Hi."

Rushing towards her he kissed her sweetly on the lips. "You're okay." He was reassuring himself more than her. He kissed her once more and leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you." His eyes widened he hadn't meant to say it. He was so glad that she was okay and it has just slipped out. He pulled back and looked at Beca; her face was unreadable.

I am so sorry this took sooooooooo long. Thank you for your patience. A huge thank you to Lark12pp ( for all your lovely reviews and youor support.


	11. Why is that?

Wow! Thank you so much to all of you for your support on this story. I honestly didn't think that this story would get such a reaction. So thank you and I am hugging you all or high fives if you don't like hugs. Anything in italics is thoughts. Anyway here's the next chapter. I still own nothing.

**Previously on Does that answer your question?**

**Rushing towards her he kissed her sweetly on the lips. "You're okay." He was reassuring himself more than her. He kissed her once more and leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you." His eyes widened he hadn't meant to say it. He was so glad that she was okay and it has just slipped out. He pulled back and looked at Beca; her face was unreadable.**

She blinked at him. _Holy shit. _She internally freaked. What she didn' realise was that her face showed that thought. _There's no way he meant it. He's just all riled up from what happened._

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I didn't mean."

She closed her eyes. _I knew it._

"I didn't mean to say it here."

Her eyes snapped open and she frowned at him.

"I wanted to wait a little longer and take you out to dinner; make some big romantic gesture like in the movies."

All she could think about was Jesse's words 'you push away anyone who could possibly care about you.' No she couldn't push him away. Stretching her neck forwards him she pressed her lips to his. "I'm okay Jesse." She kissed him once more. Cupping her hands on the sides of his face she looked into his eyes. "Were you in the ambulance with me?"

"Yeah." He turned his head and kissed her palm.

She smiled brightly. "I knew you were."

"Your Dad's here."

Beca sighed.

"I had to. They wouldn't let me see you otherwise."

"I know. Can you go get him for me?"

Kiss her forehead he left to go and get her Dad.

Falling back on her pillow Beca stared at the stark white ceiling. He loved her. That's big. Ridiculously so. She squeezed her eyes shut and groaned in frustration. 'You push away anyone who could possibly care about you. Why is that?' Those words kept swirling in her head. Jesse loved her. Part of her wanted to run, literally run but another part of her, a larger part so wanted to love him back. She opened her eyes when she heard her dad saying her name.

"Hey Dad." She frowned. "Where's Jesse?"

"I sent him off to get himself a coffee."

Beca nodded.

"How ya feeling?"

"Okay. Just tired. Hey Dad?" She didn't wait for a reply. "When Jesse came in before he told me that he loved me."

Her Dad moved closer and sat on the chair next to her bed. "Okay? What did you do?"

"I tried not to freak out." She laughed coldly.

"Well. Do you love him?"

"I want to. I know I could but I'm scared."

Dr Mitchell was reminded of his little girl who used to run into her parents bedroom after a bad dream. "Oh Beca. Love is a scary thing. It's frustrating and yes it's scary but it's also the most amazing feeling in the world."

Beca looked unsure.

"Jesse is an amazing guy."

"I know."

"He was so worried about you Bec. I'm not saying that you should tell him you love him if you don't but don't close yourself off to the possability entirely."

Beca nodded her head. "I'll try."

A few minutes later Jesse returned with two coffees. He kissed Beca on the forehead and handed her one. "I asked a nurse on the way out and she said that it was okay for you to have coffee."

"Thank you." She took a sip and groaned. "Oh coffee how I missed you."

Jesse pouted. "What about me? Did you miss me too?

"Of course I did."

Jesse smiled as he sat in the chair on the otherside of his girlfriend. The trio talked for a few more minutes.

"Hello I'm Doctor Philmore." He smiled at the people in the room. "Beca it looks like you fainted due to lower blood sugar. Have you been eating right lately?"

She bit her lip. "Not as much as usual. I've been stressed with exams and everything." She looked warily at Jesse whose jaw was clenched.

The Doctor nodded his head. "You're blood sugar levels are very low; which is why you fainted."

"So what happens now?" Beca's father asked.

"Well we keep her in overnight tonight for observation and if everything is okay tomorrow she'll be discharged."

They thanked the doctor who left promptly afterwards.

Picking up his chair and moving it closer to the hospital bed Jesse sat back down. "Why didn't you tell me you were feeling stressed?" Then he asked more to himself. "Why didn't I notice?"

Beca smiled sweetly at him. "It okay Jesse. Like you said it's okay. It's not a big deal."

"It is a big deal. You're in hospital."

"Yes I am aware."

"Don't do that. I was scared, really scared Beca."

Reaching over Beca grabbed Jesse's hand. "I know. I'm sorry."

Feeling like he was intruding Dr Mitchell got up off his seat. "I'm going to head off and let you get some rest." He kissed his daughter's forehead , nodded to Jesse and left.

"You need to take better care of yourself baby." He kissed her hand.

Her big eyes looked at him. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I know. Just don't do it again."

Beca cleared her throat. "Do you remember when we weren't talking to each other and I came to your room to apologise?"

"And I slammed the door in your face? Yeah Ido."

"And you asked me why I push away anyone who could care about me? And I said I don't know?"

"Yeah."

She look down at the blanket covering her legs. "Well I think I know why now."

I am not impressed with this chapter at all. I tried and tried to rewrite it and this was a best version. Le sigh. To the few people who asked me why I have put Beca in hospital? That's where the story was supposed to start so I figured hey; why not add it in. Shrugs.


End file.
